Dreamtime Paradise
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within fanfic, told from Dr. Aki Ross


Dreamtime Paradise  
  
Note: This fan-fiction is based on the incredible movie, Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within. If you haven't seen the movie yet, I highly recommend it ! It is dazzling, astounding, magnificent, and exceptional throughout. If you do see it, I know you will not be disappointed. -  
  
"I can't change the direction of the wind, but I can adjust my sails to reach my destination."—Unknown  
  
"I hid my face from you for a moment with everlasting kindness I will have compassion on you.', says the Lord your Redeemer."—Isaiah 54:8  
  
The dream is always the same...  
  
Gray holds me in his arms, warmly, gently, tenderly...That all- encompassing embrace that makes me forget my pain. It's almost as if he never died. I'll never forget his last words to me. He told me he loved me. I was reluctant to kiss him at first, but when our lips met, I felt heat surge throughout my body. I had never felt anything so wonderful before. It was a spectacular feeling, floating with him, his arms stroking my back and my hair. I can almost still feel his lips upon mine.  
  
I never had the chance to tell him I loved him as well. I wonder if he knows how much I adore him. The void in my heart might not ever be filled again...  
The dream continues though, and I feel as though I never want to leave. Gray holds my hands up to his beating heart, his eyes sparkling brightly. They seem slightly dampened with tears. I tell him not to cry. "I'm only crying because I do not wish to see you in such pain, Aki my love.", he confesses. With delicate strokes of my index fingers, the tears have been dried. He cups my hand, and brings it to his lips. Electricity seems to tingle down my spine, and a soft sigh escapes my lips. "I never meant to make you feel sorrow Gray...", I began. "I am not. Now that you are with me, I am pleased. But, I was wondering if there was something you wished to tell me.", Gray answered, allowing my hand to stroke his satiny face. Slowly, my hand combed through his raven hair, and without me knowing it, I was blushing lightly. "Truly there is something I wanted to tell you before you were taken from me. I haven't had enough courage to say it until now, but...Gray, I love you.", I said bringing him into my arms. Gray gasped in surprise, but I could tell he was overjoyed in hearing I loved him so much. "You have no reason to feel lonely, my dearest Aki...", Gray said, stroking my shoulders. I squeezed him close to me, drowning in his fantastic kisses once again. I felt that I must surely be in heaven...Everything around me was crystalline, prism-like, with softly glowing iridescence all around us.  
Gray placed his hands upon my heart. "I know that even though you may find another in the future, you know I will always be with you in your heart.", he said. I nodded, nuzzling his heart in return. "Yes, Gray. Of course. Not only are you in my heart forever, but you will always be in my dreams, and you will be in Heaven.", I responded, reveling in the warmth I felt with our bodies pressed close together. I sighed blissfully as we were close together as humanly possible. "Ah, but Aki...This is heaven. I want to be part of you.", Gray said, crooning into my ear. It was a celestial melody, one that I had been deaf to for a short period in my life. The melody was passionate and strong now, and I wanted it to remain in my consciousness for as long as I drew breath. "I also want you to be part of me, Gray. I love you dearly.", I said, drowning in his luscious raven eyes. "I could not be happier with more. This is all I have ever wanted.", he said. I closed my eyes, feeling him partake of my lips with such love that all time stood still. I felt incredible peace fill my entire being as the cosmic melody encompassed us. But soon, it came to an end, and I was filled with joy, blessed laughter, and serenity. I opened my eyes, and Gray had vanished from sight. Yet, when I pressed my hands to my heart, I could feel his essence inside of myself. "We're inseparable now, my dear.", he said, his voice soothing and melodic. I knew now that Gray was with me and would protect me if harm would try and befall me. Even if I did discover love in the near future, Gray would accept that love with me. I considered him a very compassionate person for doing such an altruistic act. I now knew what death was like. It wasn't anything to fear. In the act of dying, one loses their physical senses, and begins to feel heightened sensations through metaphysical methods, which haven't been determined or even documented. How could they be, when they are all but theory and speculation ? I know that this realm of the unknown, this "Dreamtime" as I label it...cannot be explained by any scientific method. We may try, but certain mysteries cannot be solved. The power of love is certainly another enigma that cannot be untangled. Personally, I enjoy the air of mystery in all of this. Perhaps that is the reason I feel I don't want to leave here. But I realize I must awaken. Even though my awakening is imperative, I do know that Gray is watching over me, like a Guardian Angel of the Stars. My own personal spirit guide to matters of the under-realm or Dreamtime. Wherever my destination takes me, I know that Gray is always with me, giving me comfort when I need it most. I don't know what tomorrow may hold or what spirits we may encounter, but I do know that life is worthwhile when you have something worth fighting for. I have friends and loved ones relying upon me. Also, there is a whole world out there for all of us, waiting for someone to discover and explore its possibilities. One day I am sure my work and Dr. Cid's work will be known among many, but if we are not known for that, I have faith that our findings will benefit many scientists to come. As long as there are human minds venturing to find answers to their questions, there will continue to be expeditions to foreign places, and alien worlds. I plan to be among those few people that yearn to supply answers to unanswered questions. I don't do so for myself, but for all to hopefully come to know of the infinite realm of possibilities that exists...and will always exist until man breathes no more.  
  
From the Journals of Dr. Aki Ross  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt August 16, 2001 


End file.
